


Carry a tune for the sake of my mind

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humming, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Buck has a certain way to calm himself down. Not everyone likes it. Eddie does, though
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Carry a tune for the sake of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fpr Day 11:
> 
> "Music"

Music has always been one of the few things that could calm him down. Either listening to it, singing songs or humming melodies - it is a safe bet that his mind calms down completely, when there is music to concentrate on. 

Just a simple tune, a few catchy words and his mind is occupied with it for a good while. He mostly hums to himself, finds it soothing and a good distraction. He rarely does it when he is with others, though. Never at the station or in public. And when around people then only those who are closest to him. So far only Maddie really knows and gets why he does it. It’s a coping mechanism, a mantra in a way.

Being told one too many times that it is annoying, he tries not to do it around people, though. But if you have a best friend with whom you hang out with a lot of the time and who has a son who loves to sing and hum, well it is hard not to get pulled into it sometimes.

Chris is already in bed and Eddie is occupied with some paperwork in the living room, so Buck volunteered to be on dish duty. He has had his hand submerged in soapy water for a while already and it’s almost as soothing as humming a tune under his breath. Being alone in the kitchen Buck feels safe to let his mind wander. It’s in these moments that he can easy out of the frantic mindset he usually gets caught up in during the day. Less things to see, less things to learn, less things to watch out for. Just a soft tune to settle any errand thoughts that might have been left over from the day.

Buck isn’t sure what he is humming but he thinks it’s some sort of pop song he must have caught during shift. Or from one of Chris’ shows this evening. It’s easy to carry and not too twisted in its melodious flow. He likes it. The plate he’s scrubbing wanders from the sink onto the drying rag and he moves to grab the next one when there’s a sound from behind him. Good thing that the plate is still safely lying next to the sink instead of broken on the floor. He jumped a little there.

Eddie is leaning against the door jamb, watching with something unreadable in his eyes. He looks relaxed, though, the way he occupies space. Hair soft and a little tussled from where he probably dragged his fingers through while doing paperwork. His old sweats hang low on his hips but the henley is covering any skin that might have peeked through. Buck realizes he has been staring too long when Eddie moves again and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You do this a lot when you are here,” Eddie speaks into the silence of the kitchen. And what is it with them and kitchen talks lately? 

“What?” Buck questions while turning back to his task. The plate is the last one, after that he can enjoy the rest of the evening with Eddie before he heads to his place. He doesn’t know when he stopped calling it home. Probably around the same time he got knocked over the head with his feelings for Eddie. 

“Humming. I never hear you do it anywhere else. Just here,” Eddies says, soft and not sounding annoyed at all, only curious. Buck freezes anyway. There is no way he can explain that without sounding like the total lovesick fool he is.

Maybe he takes too long to answer, maybe Eddie sees the way he tensed but a second or two later Eddie is there. Warm hand circling his biceps while the other reaches for the already clean plate and places it on the rag as well. Buck’s entranced by the draining water, watches it whirling and vanishing, taking the fluffs of dish soap with it. His hands are suddenly cold.

“Buck?” 

Eddie’s hand has migrated, has settled on his shoulder, with the thumb rubbing the pulse point at Buck’s neck. Like it always does when Eddie wants to reassure him. This is Eddie’s signature move with him Buck realizes with a thud of his heart. Maybe… just maybe...

“Sorry. Just, usually people find it annoying. Guess I was bracing myself.”

“I like it.” 

Eddie has settled his hip against the edge of the sink, has turned so that he can still keep his hand on Buck’s shoulder while simultaneously being able to observe his face. They are so close now, almost pressed against each other, that Buck feels the warmth radiating from Eddie, soft and relaxed still.

“You do?”

“Hmmm, you can hold a tune. It sounds nice. Soothing. Like... maybe I am wrong, but it sounds like you feel safe here. To do it. With us. With me?”

It should be a surprise that Eddie is asking. Only, it really isn’t. Buck shifts then, just a bit but it brings him that much closer to Eddie. His thumb slides up Buck’s neck, so does his hand. So much so that it is almost cradling Buck’s jaw. Neither of them attempt to step away, to dissolve this situation and pretend it hasn’t happened. Not for the first time Buck wonders if he’s really as alone with his feelings as he thinks. This seems like Eddie knows it, too. That there is something tangible between them.

“I do.” 

Eddie smiles then. Happy in a way he seldomly allows others to see. Buck has seen this particular smile more often lately. He smiles back. Has to, can’t help it anyway.

“Music… humming. It calms me down. Kind of a meditation method. But I only do it at home. Or when I feel… at home.”

Eddies moves slowly, as if to give Buck time to stop it, to back away. When he doesn’t Eddie guides him away from the sink and in between his slightly spread legs. One hand still on Buck’s jaw the other on his waist. Buck’s fingers tangle in Eddie’s henley, move without conscious thought and drag Buck close to the warmth he has been seeking for what seems like ages.

“You are home,” Eddies whispers between them before he leans in. 

The second their lips touch Buck’s mind comes up with two things. One is “thank god”, the other is “ Yes, I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to go through my day without music.
> 
> Thank you A.  
> <3


End file.
